Muggle Transportation
by HedwigBlack
Summary: In which Ron accompanies Hermione to Australia to retrieve her parents. For Ash


_For Ash. This attempt at Romione is embarrassing compared to hers. Seriously, she's wonderful. I'm sorry it's so late!_

* * *

Heathrow Airport was quite busy that afternoon. Families were huddled in groups by the terminals, businessmen hustled about with their cell phones, lone travelers were half asleep in the rows of hard plastic chairs, and in the middle of it all was Ron who was doing his best to act like a Muggle. It seemed very strange, and he'd never felt more self-conscious in his life. He struggled to find something to do with his hands and settled for crossing his arms and chewing on the inside of his cheek as he watched the planes take off out the window.

He'd insisted that he accompany Hermione when she'd announced her plan to fetch her parents from Australia, and when she'd mentioned that she wanted to go the Muggle way, Ron hadn't protested. In fact, he'd found the prospect rather intriguing. His father had certainly been jealous. But now that Ron was at the airport with a fake passport in hand and watching these death traps rumble down the runway, he was starting to have second thoughts.

Hermione interrupted his musings by coming to put an arm around his waist. "We should be boarding soon. Do you have your passport?"

Ron nodded and waved the little book. He flipped it open and wrinkled his nose at the picture Hermione had used. "What is this for, again?"

"To identify you with, Ron. Just like we use our wands in the magical world," Hermione said patiently. "Just don't lose it. It's bad enough I have to Confund everyone who starts to think it looks suspicious. I tried to make it look as authentic as possible, but I think I may have forgotten a few important details." She furrowed her brow as she studied the document again as though trying to figure out what she'd gotten wrong.

Ron took the passport back and shoved it in his pocket. "Stop worrying, Hermione. We made it this far, haven't we?" He shook his head as they watched another plane pick up speed and leave the ground. "Those things really don't have Levitating Charms on them? Are you sure?"

Hermione giggled. "Yes, Ron. I'm sure. Weren't you listening to your dad yesterday? Despite his inability to pronounce 'aerodynamics' he_ does_ have quite a firm grasp on the concept. It's rather impressive, really."

"It just doesn't make sense," Ron said, more to himself than anything.

Hermione grinned. "Would it make you feel better if I put a Levitating Charm on our plane?"

"A little. Actually, it would make me feel better if we took a Portkey," he said pointedly.

Hermione sighed. "My parents are Muggles. They'll have to come back by plane, anyway. Besides, I don't know about you, but after last year, I'm a bit sick of magical forms of transportation. Popping up in different places and all that. Plus, it will give me time to think…"

Ron cocked his head and tried to meet her eyes, but Hermione stared resolutely out the window.

"It'll be okay, love."

She bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from disagreeing with him. But soon the words were rushing out of her mouth without a second thought. "What if they get angry with me? Oh, they will be absolutely livid, I know it." Hermione shook her head. "It was stupid of me, really. But what else was I supposed to do?"

Ron rested his head on her shoulder and put his arms around her from behind. They'd been having this conversation all week regarding Hermione's parents and it always came to this. He couldn't wait for this trip to be over. "You did the right thing, Hermione," he said, hoping to soothe her. "It was the only option. And it was very brave of you. I could never have done it."

Hermione took a shaky breath and continued. "What if I can't fix it? What if they are stuck this way and they don't know me anymore?"

"Impossible."

She shook her head. "No. Don't you see? Memory charms are dangerous things to mess with. And that's a big thing to make them forget. So many things could have gone wrong."

"Okay," Ron said. "Okay. Maybe you're right." Hermione whirled around to face him, and he quickly put up a hand for her to listen before she exploded. "But you are also Hermione Granger. And you are bloody brilliant. And if anyone could fix this, it would be you. Plus, I promise not to interfere."

Hermione sniffed, but couldn't suppress a grin. "You promise?"

"I promise," he said, pretending for a moment to be offended. He reached out and pulled her closer to him before continuing on a more serious note. "I'm just coming along for moral support that you supposedly 'don't need.'"

Hermione sighed. "That was silly of me, wasn't it? I don't think I really would have wanted to do this alone." She smiled up at him gratefully. "Thank you."

Ron tightened his hold on her waist and leaned down and kissed her soundly. "I already told you," he said when they broke apart. "Where you go, I go. From here on out. Okay?"

Hermione blushed. "Okay."

Just then, there was announcement asking passengers to prepare to board and Ron was immediately brought back to the issue at hand. He looked out the window at the plane that had approached their gate. "You _will_ put a Levitating Charm on that, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw her carry-on over her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Ron."

"Oh, I'm sure it will," he said, not sounding at all convinced. "But, you know… in case it's not fine…"

"I'll explain physics on the plane. Now, come on."

Ron followed a little reluctantly and tried not to appear overly anxious as the plane began to move. And later after Hermione had tried and failed to explain how airplanes stay in the air and had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he had to admit that maybe Muggle transportation wasn't so bad.


End file.
